


Panic Room

by Ashlynjade



Series: Virgil’s brother [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Is Scared Of The Dark, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping??, Pre-Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Pre-Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), except for paranoia, mentioned - Freeform, paranoia is basically Virgil’s brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade
Summary: Paranoia is not happy from the others pushing Virgil aside so he plans to do something about it.This is a separate au to the one that I wrote with Paranoia before.**Mentions of panic attacks**
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Virgil’s brother [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092617
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Fear

“Virgil~”  
Virgil tossed and turned in his sleep, praying for the voice to stop.  
“You can’t avoid me forever!”  
He closed his eyes tight, he knew they were right in front of him.  
He felt a hand brush over his cheek...  
“Come on, Virgil! You can’t keep my thoughts away forever, you know this!” They hissed as he turned to the other side of the bed.  
“You do remember what they said about suppression right?~” they mocked him, then he felt as their presence shifted and twisted around his room.  
They appeared next to his bedside again...  
He didn’t look.  
He could physically feel the atmosphere of the room darken and fill with Paranoia’s smoke.  
He then could feel as Paranoia’s face came closer to his ear whispering a certain phrase.  
“See no evil~”  
Virgil saw that his room turned pitch black just because of the smoke in the room.  
“Speak no evil~”  
The smoke wrapped around his throat as the room closed in on him.  
“Hear no evil~”  
The silence in the room was deafening, making Virgil almost tremble just at the silence.  
“Go away Paranoia” Virgil shakily demanded covering his face with the purple blanket he always kept on his bed.  
The other sighed, “well you’re no fun today are you?”  
Virgil grumbled tightening the blanket around him, Paranoia chuckled “you do know that I am a part of you, yes?” Paranoia circled around Virgil like a panther.  
“You can’t just simply get rid of me, that not how it works~”  
Virgil stayed silent, his body stilling underneath the blanket.  
“I am a part of you Virgil~” Paranoia chuckled “we’re like twins don’t’cha think? Two peas in a pod!”  
“No.” Virgil hissed  
“What do you mean Virgil? Are you really trying to deny that we are practically one in the same?”  
“We are not the same” Virgil answered back numbly.  
This time Paranoia answered back with a full blown laugh “of course we are Virgil! We both cause fear! That’s what we do! That’s what we are! FEAR!”  
“no...that is not all we are.” Paranoia giggled floating down into Virgil’s bed, “fine be that way! I know that you think I’m right...”

Virgil’s mind went over those last few words for hours.  
‘What did he mean?!’  
As his mind slowly shut down and went to sleep.  
He awoke feeling a looming presence in the room, he grumbled.  
“Go away...Paranoia.”  
The presence didn’t move, instead it lurked closer.  
Virgil hissed, closing his eyes and turning his head towards the direction of the presence.  
He finally opened his eyes to face Paranoia, seeing their twisted grin. As it did stretch unnaturally across their face, their sharp teeth practically shined in any light that was left in the room.  
Paranoia looked almost like Virgil’s twin.  
The only differences between them were that Paranoia had unnaturally dull skin, paired with pitch black eyes. In his eyes you could see a white X acting as his pupil.

He could barely see the other in the smoke that still filled the room, he couldn’t even see his floor.  
“There you go, Virgil! Finally looking me in the eyes~”  
“What do you want...?” Virgil growled staring the other down.  
“Oh Virgil it’s quite simple! I just happened to see that the others haven’t been treating you fairly and...I wish to help with that!” Paranoia jumped in place excitably “we could show them how hard it is to BE Anxiety! All we would have to do is lead them into your roo-“  
“No! Paranoia...they don’t deserve that. They’ve been getting better at accepting me and my insecurities...they don’t deserve to be locked in here with them.”  
Paranoia looked at him confused “why shouldn’t they? They hurt your feelings didn’t they? They’ve been telling you that your worries are insignificant! Why don’t they deserve it?!”  
“Enough, Histor!”  
Paranoia was taken aback as the other said his real name.  
He then chuckled leaning in closer to Virgil’s face, “but don’t you want to listen as they scream in fear?? It’s not like it’s gonna kill them to be scared for o n c e in their lives.”  
“You don’t know what fear could cause...you’ve never even felt it. You only cause it.”  
Paranoia laughed “true~ but come on Virge! They need to have an attitude adjustment, they can’t just keep pushing you around like this!”  
“It doesn’t matter...”  
“If you allow me to at least give them a good scare then I promise that they will come back alive and well~”  
Virgil huffed knowing that the other wouldn’t back down “fine...” he sighed, and went back to sleep.  
Paranoia chuckled, leaving Virgil’s room and going towards the appearing door into their own room.  
This was going to be fun~

Paranoia styled his hair exactly like his brothers, making sure it looked perfect.  
He then put a blindfold over his eyes and started to head towards the others.  
He hummed to himself as he walked, smiling excitably.  
He smiled giddiness taking over as he looked at his future victims, he took Virgil’s usual spot and waited.  
Thomas smiled “hey guys!”  
They all responded with their own unique greetings,  
“Hey kiddo!”  
“Salutations Thomas.”  
“Your prince has arrived!”  
They all then looked at “Virgil” expectedly, Paranoia smiled not missing a beat.  
“Hey Thomas...” Paranoia’s confidence stuttered as they all stared at him confused.  
“Kiddo, why are you wearing a blindfold? Did something happen to your eyes?” The dad in the room asked, concerned.  
Paranoia was able to quickly make an excuse, maybe too quickly.  
“Oh, I just woke up and I didn’t want my eyes to burn in the light. They’re usually sensitive in the morning.”  
The prince looked almost offended as he stared at the other with shock “you just woke up?! You mean to tell me that you sleep until 3:00 pm?!”  
“Virgil” chuckled “maybe, whats it to you princey?”  
*insert offended princey gasps*  
“Is this why we couldn’t get Thomas to wake up this morning?!”  
Patton started giggling, amused by the antics of the other two.  
Until they all noticed that Thomas seemed out of it.  
“Thomas?” Logan stepped forward “what’s wrong?”  
Thomas stumbled “there’s  
s-something wrong...everyone’s here but...I don’t feel Anxiety’s presence at all...and I still feel exhausted.”  
“Virgil’s” eyes widened as he grinned mischievously.  
‘They finally have started to figure it out’  
He started to laugh as they stared at him with shock, he slowly took off the blindfold.  
They all stared at his pitch black eyes with tiny X’s for pupils,  
“You’re right, I’m not Anxiety”  
Thomas started to panic “where is Anxiety then?! What happened to him?!”  
Paranoia put on a mocking smile “oh he’s fine~ just sleepy is all!”  
Smoke then poured out of Anxiety’s room filling the living room in a cloud of suffocating smoke.  
“Thomas! You need to leave! The smoke could suffocate you...” Logan choked out as Thomas disappeared from the room.  
Roman was first to react, running towards Anxiety’s room.  
He tripped as he almost touched Anxiety’s door handle, he screamed, desperately clawing at the floor that was now sinking beneath him.  
He flailed, trying to get back onto solid ground.  
But all that did was make him sink further and further down into the floor.  
He choked, suffocating like he would’ve if he was drowning. Then he fell...  
“Welcome to the—“  
“Welcome to the—“  
“Welcome to the—“  
“Welcome to the—“  
Roman finally landed to the bottom of the mysterious room.  
“Hell raising, hair raising”  
He shakily stood, grabbing his sword from his belt quickly.  
“I'm ready for the worst”  
He thought that he was ready...  
“So frightening, face whitening”  
He watched as a beast, no, a monster...who was about 100 feet tower over him.  
“Fear that you can't reverse”  
Sweat dripped off his brow his eyes widening as the creatures teeth looked about as tall as him. The beast looked like a fierce dragon with strong, sturdy wings at its side.  
“My phone has no signal”  
He couldn’t call for help as the silence consumed everything inside of its grasp.  
“It's making my skin crawl”  
He felt shivers run down his back as the dragon growled.  
“The silence is so loud”  
He couldn’t hear how the reptile lunged after him...  
“The lights spark and flicker  
With monsters much bigger  
Than I can control now...”  
He screamed as the dragon ran closer to him and took a swipe at his leg, he panted, trying to distract himself from the pain that now seared throughout the limb. He couldn’t run now...  
“Welcome to the panic room  
Where all your darkest fears are gonna  
Come for you, come for you”  
He desperately waved his sword, trying to keep the beast from grabbing him.  
“Welcome to the panic room”  
The beast then knelt down not caring for Roman’s attempts to keep it at bay. He was grabbed.  
“You'll know he wasn't joking  
When you see them too, see them too~” Paranoia sung as he watched the beast pick up the other side, watched as Roman was forced to drop his sword.  
“Welcome to the panic room”  
Paranoia kept singing, his pupils shining in the darkness.  
Roman screamed.  
(Welcome to the  
Welcome to the  
Welcome to the  
Welcome to the)  
“Still waiting, hands shaking  
Maybe the coast will clear”  
Patton couldn’t escape the images of Thomas, his laugh as he hurt others.  
Patton screamed “No! Thomas is not a bad person! This isn’t real...”  
“But these voices, these strange noises  
They followed me in here”  
Patton couldn’t see, but he could hear the taunting voices of Paranoia “Are you sure?~ you know how unstable he can get right?”  
Patton jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Oh come now Patton! You can’t tell me you haven’t envisioned what Thomas would be like as a bad person...right?”  
“My phone has no signal  
It's making my skin crawl  
The silence is so loud”  
Patton stared at the illusion of Thomas, his eyes were filled with cruelty.  
“The lights spark and flicker  
With monsters much bigger  
Than I can control now”  
Patton ran from the visions, trying to convince himself that they weren’t real!  
“Welcome to the panic room!  
Where all your darkest fears are gonna  
Come for you, come for you”  
He shivered as Thomas’s cold eyes stared into his soul...  
“I did what you told me to Patton.”  
The lookalike stated, walking towards Patton.  
“I got rid of them, like you told me to. They were bad for me weren’t they?”  
“Welcome to the panic room!  
You'll know he wasn't joking  
When you see them too, see them too~”  
Patton’s eyes filled with tears “no...no! Y-you didn’t!”  
Patton desperately looked for any compassion in the other’s eyes.  
‘Where was the Thomas he knew?!’  
“Welcome to the panic room!”  
“Thomas” walked closer to Patton “you told me to get rid of them. Correct?”  
Patton’s eyes filled with tears as he quickly backed away “I-I didn’t...”  
(Welcome to the  
Welcome to the)  
“There's no crying wolves now”  
Logan was so cold...  
“Cause the truth has settled in”  
He was being forgotten now, wasn’t he?  
“Hiding under goose down  
For your nightmare to begin”  
He shivered as he continued walking through the snowy wasteland.  
“Ah, your fear is a lot different from the others Logan!” Paranoia floated down in front of him.  
“Fear of being forgotten~”  
Logan shivered “where are the o-others?” His voice was raspy from the cold, dry air.  
“Athazagoraphobia” Paranoia whispered in Logan’s ear, “The fear of being forgotten, ignored, or abandoned.”  
Logan grumbled ignoring Paranoia now, which only seemed to make the other giggle at his resistance.  
“Seems like a perfect fit, doesn’t it Logan?”  
“Wh-where are the others?” Logan demanded again, stopping and looking back towards Paranoia. “W-what did you do to them?”  
Paranoia smirked placing a finger to their chin “ah, Roman a type of Monstrophobia yes? And poor little Patton has... Panphobia correct?”  
“W-what did y-you do?” Logan’s voice trembled as he started to curl in on his body trying desperately to mask the coldness he felt in his heart.  
“They’re here with you don’t worry~ their just a little...occupied at the moment. With their own terrors.”  
Paranoia ended in a chuckle.  
Logan coughed falling down to his knees on the cold ground “why...? Why are you doing this?”  
Paranoia’s face twisted into a snarl as he bent down to Logan’s level “you want to know why?! Fine...I’ll tell you. Only because you’ve made it this far...  
Anxiety has been ignored for far too long, you of all sides should have seen this coming, right?”  
Logan frowned putting his head down “I-I saw the sss-signs but I didn’t k-“  
“You didn’t know?! Hah! What.a.laugh! Thomas’s stress levels have been above average for months now! And when you Guys saw that, you BLAMED Anxiety! Instead of trying to help! You are Pathetic, all of you! So then I thought...” he leaned closer to Logan.  
“What if I show you all the fear that Anxiety feels every single day...and so that’s what I did...  
I made this place to suit all of your fears! Isn’t it GENIUS Logan?!”  
Logan trembled, hugging his knees as the blizzard picked up.  
And...was that smoke in the distance?  
“I knew you would be the strongest of the bunch! You’re still aware! While the others...they seem to be a little bit petrified...”  
Logan’s vision was fading in and out of focus.  
Too cold...  
Too cold...  
Freezing...  
F O R G O T T E N  
“P-please just get the others out of here. Save them.” Logan’s hoarse whisper was barely audible, Paranoia perked up.  
“Oh, I see. You are really so selfless Logan~”  
Logan then went silent.

Virgil awoke with a gasp, looking around his room with confusion.  
‘When did he fall asleep?’ Virgil shrugged getting up from his bed.  
He slowly made his way into the hallway, that’s when he heard piercing screams.  
He gasped as he remembered what he agreed to with his brother.  
‘no,No,NO!’ He ran to where his brother’s door was and opened it. Smoke and darkness poured over into the hallway, he gulped looking down into the “room.”  
He hesitated between jumping in or just leaving them be...  
But as soon as he heard Roman’s screams, he filled with confidence and jumped into the disorienting darkness.  
He shivered as he felt the coldness of the room sink into his bones.  
He landed perfectly at the bottom, he turned his head different directions trying to find the source of the screams.  
He barely held back a scream when he witnessed a giant monster in front of him.  
He snuck around the monster, now seeing that it had grabbed Roman and was now dangling him over their mouth.  
He could see how Roman was trying desperately to loosen its grip on his costume but with the risk of falling, it wouldn’t end well either way. 

  
Virgil hissed running forward  
“Let him go!” He shouted, the dragon looked unamused as it was made to drop Roman.  
Roman screamed as he started falling, Virgil gasped starting to run making it just in time to catch Roman’s body, he sighed in relief setting Roman carefully down on the ground. “Are you okay, Roman?”  
Virgil looked at Roman with sympathy as the side trembled, “I’m sorry that my brother did this to you Roman, I really am...”  
‘I’ll have a talk with him later’ he thought bitterly.  
He looked Roman over cringing at the gash in his leg, ‘I have to fix that before going farther’ he thought while examining the leg.  
He breathed in...summoning his own helpful tools.  
Like his brothers smoke, Virgil also had something similar. Clouds.  
Roman flinched as Virgil delicately touched the wound, “I’ll help you Roman, I promise.”  
His clouds came forward on his command forming over the wound.  
Roman relaxed as he felt the warm clouds start to heal his wound and slowly disappear. Virgil smiled in satisfaction “can you get up now, Roman?” The other nodded slowly, raising his body off the ground and stumbled forward.  
They walked for awhile, straining to hear anymore screams to tell them where their friends were.  
Roman then suddenly gasped, running forward into the darkness.  
Virgil hissed chasing after Roman “Roman! Be careful you don’t know what could be in here, idiot!” Roman didn’t seem to care as he kept running through the darkness.  
After running after Roman for awhile they found...Patton?!  
He was covered in Paranoia’s smoke, twitching and sobbing. Virgil immediately brought forth his clouds again, Roman stepping away as Virgil came forward his clouds circling him.  
The smoke avoided the clouds, like how oil always avoided water.  
Virgil hissed swiping away the smoke and shook Patton lightly, “Patton! It’s okay it isn’t real, none of it is real! Thomas is a good person and he’ll stay like that.”  
Patton gasped, jumping up from his spot on the cold floor.  
Patton shrieked covering his head.  
Virgil stepped back allowing the clouds to come closer to Patton, so that they could hopefully soothe him.  
The clouds gently nuzzled into Patton’s arms, letting him cuddle into them.  
Virgil then got down onto the ground with Patton, talking to him softly.  
“It’s okay Patton, he’s not going to turn into a bad person. We will make sure of that, right Roman?”  
Roman nodded puffing his chest out. “I will personally make sure that any demons he faces will not get the better of him!”  
Patton chuckled, wiping away tears that flowed down his cheeks.  
Virgil’s clouds pushed them away though as Virgil just kept walking to where he knew Logan was.  
“Why aren’t you letting us go with you to get Logan Anxiety?!” Roman retorted, slashing at the never ending clouds.  
“You’ve all been here for too long, this room...this place it...it can make you see things that are your worst fear. That’s how Paranoia’s power works, that’s where it comes from. Fear. He can create your worst nightmare and control it to do whatever he wants. That kind of power...can make you practically invincible. I’ll get Logan myself.”  
Both of the other sides struggled against the clouds that lifted them, but with clouds that only obeyed Virgil. They couldn’t even swat at them to make them go away.  
Virgil kept moving forward immediately noticing how the temperature dropped as he made it to the next area. He kept walking ignoring the bone chill in his body, his breath became condensation until he finally saw his brother.  
Next to Logan who was on the floor shivering uncontrollably as the snow storm picked up.  
Virgil snapped.  
“Paranoia! Stop this sick game that you’re playing!”  
Paranoia’s eyes widened as they turned around to face Virgil.  
“Huh, awake already I see!” They giggled “did you like your present Virgil? I made them for you, I made them all feel the same fear that you have every single day!”  
Paranoia’s face dropped as Virgil growled lowly,  
“you tried to kill them! I only gave you permission because I know how you are!” Virgil got in his brother’s face “I know for a fact! that you wouldn’t shut up about it until I let you do it! But I only said to scare them! Not have your monster destroy Roman’s leg! Not to make Patton have a fucking panic attack! And certainly not have Logan fucking freeze to death on the ground!”  
Paranoia then smiled wide “what’s your fear Virgil?”

Virgil stilled “y-you already know”

Paranoia nodded “Scoptophobia” he whispered “the fear of being watched...quite interesting that out of all the phobias to have, that one unsettles you the most.”  
The coldness inside the room stopped, making Virgil feel numb and Logan stopped shivering.  
“Fine I’ll let you go, take this one with you.” They said pointing to Logan who was still on the ground, Virgil kept his eyes on paranoia as his clouds surrounded Logan and himself and they floated out.  
They all hugged when they got to the top, Virgil comforting his friends as they spoke about their fears.  
Virgil assured them that it would never happen again.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness grows...

Virgil felt sympathy as he listened to his friends experiences while in Paranoia’s room.  
The person he was most concerned about though was Roman, as he was almost killed by his own fear.  
So he stayed with Roman for a long time, talking to him and making sure that if he needed anything that he would be able to help. Virgil though, didn’t go back to his room as he feared his brother would be waiting and...watching.  
The night they escaped Paranoia’s room, Virgil quickly ushered them to the couch as they trembled. He felt anger as he found out what all happened when he was asleep, he should have done something.  
He should have known that his brother would take it too far.

He should have known that they would get hurt.

But to soothe his friends worries...  
He pushed the feelings down, he gathered the courage to put up a fake smile and walk in the living room. But he frowned immediately as he watched his pile of friends that he covered in mountains of blankets shake and shiver.  
He crouched down in front of the pile “a-are you guys okay? Do you want me to make some tea ooor....” he trailed off watching as Roman flinched. 

His heart sank...  
“Roman...? It’s me, Anxiety I’m sorry if I scared you...”  
He sighed, Roman for a little while after the incident has been nonverbal, which scared Virgil.

He gently sat down on the floor wracking his brain for what to do.  
The others haven’t talked to him since they told him what happened and this obviously made him worry.  
He carefully stood making sure not to go too fast and walked to the kitchen.  
He sighed putting his head down into his hands, rubbing his hair as frustration took over his thoughts.

‘I could have prevented this!’

‘I shouldn’t have allowed him to do this!’

‘It’s my fault that they’re all basically traumatized!’

He rubbed his eyes and straightened back up again, opening up the cupboards. He carefully got out all of their favorite mugs as his hands shook then, started to brew the tea.  
He smiled softly staring at the mugs for a moment.

Patton’s mug had an image of a cat holding onto a rope with the words “hang in there!”

Roman’s had just the words “tea fit for a king!” With a picture of a crown on the top.

And lastly Logan’s had the words “I would like a slice of pie” with the pie being the math symbol instead of the word.  
Virgil chuckled ‘such a nerd’  
He snapped out of his thoughts when the tea kettle started to whistle.  
He winced at the sound, running to turn it off so that the others wouldn’t be spooked by it. He then got the sugar and milk out, he smiled as he prepared the tea into each cup. Knowing all of their preferences when it comes to tea.

Logan’s tea tastes are pretty sweet compared to how you would think by his cold nature and attitude. Three teaspoons of sugar with a splash of milk, usually suits his needs.

Patton’s tea requires at least two teaspoons of sugar with no milk added.

And lastly Roman requires four tea spoons of sugar with a teaspoon of milk.

Then Virgil prefers coffee over everything but if he had to, he wouldn’t add anything to his.

He carefully placed the mugs on a tray and balanced it on his hip, slowly going back into the living room. He smiled as Roman looked up from the blanket and curiously at the tray, which he set on the nearby table.  
“T-tea?” Virgil faltered, trying not to look shocked as Roman uttered his first word since he’d been back home.  
He smiled and nodded “yes, it is tea. Do you want yours?” Roman nodded softly, letting the hot mug be placed in his shaky hands.  
Virgil then turned to Patton and Logan, though he noticed quickly that they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms.  
Virgil scoffed ‘just friends my ass’ and smiled, lightly tucking them in.  
Leaving Roman as the only one besides him, awake. He then slowly sat on the couch being sure not to touch Roman, who had slowly started to sip his tea.  
“A-are you okay?” Virgil asked after a while of silence, his eyes became glossy as Roman jerked his head as a response. The silence was deafening afterwards,  
Until Virgil heard a soft whisper “I’m sorry...” Virgil looked at Roman incredulously “why are you saying sorry....? I should be the one to apologize! My brother almost made a monster take off your leg Roman! You shouldn’t-“ 

Roman looked up at Virgil, his  
eyes glossy.

“We have been ignoring you...for so long Anxiety, We should have listened, I should have listened...”  
“No Roman, I’ve been stressing everyone out just because of my fears. You guys shouldn’t have to deal with any of them-“

“Those were all parts of your fears...weren’t they?” Roman’s voice cracked “you don’t just have Scoptophobia do you? You have all of our...” 

His eyes widened with realization,  
”I’m such an idiot!” Roman’s eyes filled with angry tears.  
“you have had so much fear and you...you hardly complain about it!” 

Virgil’s eyes softened as he hesitantly reached out to the other side, grabbing his hand gently.  
“and the first time you do  
complain...we blow up in your face! How are you not angry?! Hell I’m angry at myself after just thinking about it!” 

“It’s ok Roman I’m used to i-“  
“And we were only in there for a couple hours! But you!...you’ve had to live with the constant fear of being...hurt! killed! A-and  
w-we-“ he stopped to take a shaky breath and looked back up, “and we blamed you for it.”  
“Ro—“  
“No! I-I need to apologize.” Roman looked straight into Virgil’s eyes “Anxiety I am so, so sorry that I blamed you for Thomas’s anxiety levels instead of trying to help. I don’t expect you to forgive me, honestly you can slap me if you want to. I just hope you know that I am sorry and that I won’t do it aga—“

Virgil came forward wrapping his arms around Roman,  
“I forgive you Roman, I always have. I never once blamed you or the others for that matter.” Virgil pulled away for a moment, holding Roman’s face in his hands. “And did you really think I would have slapped you?! It doesn’t matter how angry you get me, I promise you that I would never hurt you or your beautiful face for that matter.”

Roman blushed then smiled taking a chance, “w-well a prince has to be presentable for other princes around him doesn’t he?”

Virgil laughed softly “awe, you’re adorable...and an idiot.”

Roman huffed “fine...you can have that insult...”

“Awww princey, can I make it up to you by saying my name?” Roman immediately locked eyes on him “really?!” Virgil nodded.

Roman then proceeded to bounce in his spot on the couch in anticipation. Virgil sighed “my name is Virgil, now you can finally stop wondering.”  
“Finally! It will take some getting use to...but thank you for telling me Virgil!”  
Virgil then gasped, his eyes locking on something that Roman couldn’t.  
“Roman! Get in my clouds and don’t come out for any reason!” Virgil ordered. Roman watched as a mountain of clouds came pouring from Virgil’s room covering him.

Virgil watched with disgust as pitch black smoke poured from his brother’s “room” as his brother emerged, their X shaped pupils dilating on him.  
“How sweet of you to greet me like this Virgil~” they chuckled, looking at the mound of clouds that covered the whole couch.  
“Aww, they’re absolutely adorable wrapped up in your little clouds~”  
“What do you want?! I told you! I told you that I won’t let you hurt them while I’m here!”  
Paranoia’s face darkened, his eyes glowed as he stared at Virgil. “But Virgil I just don’t understand! Why?! Why do you let others push you around!?” Paranoia angrily pointing to the creative side.  
“Especially that one! It makes you feel worthless! Insignificant! I’m just doing you a favor by getting rid of it!”  
Virgil stood his ground, allowing more clouds to pour in through the cracks in the walls.  
“You know nothing! And don’t you dare call him an it!  
Yeah! He used to make me feel that way, but he apologized! And I accepted it! Now get OUT!!”  
“Fine, Brother~” Paranoia then giggled and clicked his fingers and Roman was gone...

Shit...

Roman’s POV 

He gasped, coughing as he smelt a strong aroma of smoke.  
His eyes widening immediately as he stared into the familiar darkness, ‘no...he,he couldn’t be back here! Right?!’  
His eyes then locked onto movement that was lurking in the darkness, Paranoia...?  
He tried to move but then noticed that he couldn’t.  
He looked down seeing how pitch black smoke was holding him up and kept him pressed against the wall.  
He started to panic, panting as his adrenaline started to work him into overdrive.  
‘Too dark too dark too dark!’  
“Awe, is he awake?~”  
Roman jumped at the voice which seemed to echo around the darkness, noticing how the shape in the darkness started to come closer.  
He trembled as he finally got a good look at their face, Paranoia’s face.  
“Did you not miss me Roman? I’m kind of hurt.” Paranoia put on a fake pout, then leaned down looking at Roman’s leg that had been hurt.  
“My,my that monster really did a number on you huh? You sure are lucky to have my brother looking out for you. Come to think of it...you wouldn’t be standing here at all, would you?”  
Roman turned his head, noticing a faint glow in the darkness right next to him.  
Is that...?  
His...sword??  
He made a move to grab it but Paranoia was too fast, grabbing his hand instead.  
“Not a wise move, Princey...”  
Roman winced as Paranoia tightened the grip on his hand, his sharp nails digging into Roman’s skin.

“You know, I’ve always loved the idea of Creativity...since, well there are just so many creative ways to make people fear you.  
Roman didn’t dare to breathe, as the smoke wisps circled by his nose, trying to get in his head.  
“Come now, Roman! It’s not that bad to let a little fear creep in. You have to breathe in eventually~”  
Roman shook his head, desperately trying to get the smoke away from him.  
His vision swam as the air he wasn’t able to get was taking its toll on him.  
Paranoia chuckled at the display of resistance from the other, his eyes watching with interest.  
“Your body’s reflexes are bound to make you breathe soon, Prince.  
You can’t avoid it, so why try?”

Roman started to panic as he could feel that his body was starting to kick out on its own, until he suddenly gasped.  
The smoke poured in, numbing his senses.  
He knew that it would show his greatest fear....  
What he didn’t know was how vivid it was going to be...

He was standing just in the living room, the lights immediately went out leaving the room silent.  
Thomas was on the couch, his eyes blank as he stared at Roman.  
The other Thomas started to laugh coldly “did you know that without Virgil that we could all die...?”  
Roman stared at Thomas baffled, “b-but he’s still here...! Right....? I just saw him! He couldn’t have...”  
Sobs were then heard from behind him.  
He whipped his head around staring at the scene before him with terror.  
Patton was wailing as he held Virgil’s limp body, desperately trying to hear any signs of life in the side.  
But there was none to be seen...  
He watched as Virgil’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
Roman choked on his tears, collapsing on his knees his eyes wide and filled with tears.  
“no...” he sat there in denial “noNoNO! He can’t die!” Roman grabbed Virgil’s limp form, and started to do CPR.  
“But it didn’t work”  
A voice in his head hissed...  
“You failed”  
It coldly reminded him...  
“He’s dead”  
It slowly stated...  
“Just because you wanted all the attention!”  
It blamed...  
“It’s your fault!”  
It screamed...

He curled in on himself sobbing as he remembered Virgil’s limp body in his arms.  
“I’m sorry!”  
“I won’t do it again!”  
“I’ll be better!”  
“I-I’ll”

He then jumped awake as he heard a shout, the smoke still around his body.  
“You fucking bastard!!”  
Roman looked up through his tear filled eyes, “V-Virgil...?” He whispered shakily after seeing a purple blur.  
His eyes then focused on the scene before him.  
Virgil seemed to have punched Paranoia as the left side of their face was red.  
“I’ve just about had it with you Paranoia!”  
“Don’t pop a seam now Virgil!~ especially not when we have an audience now!”  
Virgil gasped, looking towards Roman and swore under his breath.  
He hesitated between running to Roman and protecting him or to stand his ground against his brother. He decided almost immediately to go for the first option and ran to Roman, swatting at the smoke that still held Roman up.  
Roman faded in and out of consciousness, Virgil lightly patted his face saying his name.  
“It’s ok Roman! I’m gonna get you out of here okay? Don’t go back to sleep Roman! Roman! Roman?!”

Virgil felt woozy as he swatted at the smoke, the tired effects wearing him down.  
“Aweeee, feeling tired already Virge? You should know how my smoke effects you by now.”  
Roman jumped as a large ripping sound was heard from Virgil followed by a loud growl, but he couldn’t see what happened with the smoke.  
Virgil hissed as he felt his shirt rip and tear, his extra appendages popping out in full display.

“Don’t look Roman, blood might be spilled.” Roman heeded the warning and closed his eyes, head still swimming as he heard shouting.  
Paranoia chuckled looking at his brother’s true form, “see? It feels good doesn’t it? To show your true body and your true face-“  
“Shut up!” Virgil slashed with his extra limbs at his own brother “you don’t know anything about how I feel!” Another slash... Paranoia fell to the ground and covered his face,  
“You don’t even know how to feel!” Virgil wailed collapsing on top of his brother, which ceased his attack.  
Roman opened his eyes as he felt himself being lowered to the ground by the smoke, which looked lighter in color.  
Paranoia looked at Virgil, his brother... and felt something he had never felt before.  
His eyes were wet...?  
Was he...crying?  
Were they crying?!  
No...that couldn’t be...  
Their not supposed to feel.  
Their not supposed to be sad.  
But he silenced his thoughts when a choked sob came from his throat.  
The one thing he loved...the one person he cared for...  
He had hurt them so bad that they thought that the only way to make him stop was to...  
And for that he was sorry.

“I’m sorry Virgil...I broke our promise. You remember right...?”  
Virgil looked at his brother, a shocked expression on his face “That w-we w-would always protect each other...”  
Paranoia smiled softly “perfect...”  
The smoke in the room cushioned itself below Roman and Virgil,lifting them up.  
“W-wait! Histor! I-I—“  
Histor smiled as the smoke carried the two out of the darkness “I know, Virgil...”  
He then allowed the door, his door to begin sealing itself and maybe never be opened again.

Virgil screamed and sobbed as he stared at his brother’s door as it began to seal. “No! You can’t take him! He’s my brother you can’t just seal him away!!” Virgil began clawing desperately at the door. “That’s not how it works! You can’t just get rid of them!” Virgil sobbed as he slid to the floor, placing his head in his hands.  
Roman sat there in silence, hearing as it was being filled quickly with loud sobs.  
He knew he had to do something.  
So he carefully moved Virgil out of the way and started ramming his body into the almost sealed door.  
To his relief it started to crack, showing the darkness from the inside. Virgil watched in amazement as his brother’s room was still there!  
His brother was still alive!

Histor watched numbly as his body started to fade, their hands disappearing. They then jumped as a loud banging noise sounded out followed by a loud crack from his doorframe.  
If he squinted enough then he could see the other side.  
In no time his door was face forward on the ground, leaving a heaving Roman holding his hand out to them.  
They took it slowly standing up, stumbling as their legs faded a little too before he stepped into the hallway.  
Virgil rushed forward hugging them tightly and sobbing out “you fucking idiot!”  
Paranoia chuckled “I guess I am, aren’t I?”  
They then turned to Roman, hand outstretched “hi, let’s start over, my name is Histor. If you dare hurt my brother you better wish that they’ll be able to find your body...”  
Roman stared at him, lightly chuckling “t-that’s a joke right?”  
Histor smiled “Nope” and walked away.  
Leaving Roman’s mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie, my original plan was for Histor to die but I just couldn’t go through with it.😅
> 
> So he lives! 😊  
> Also I added another piece of artwork in the first chapter so you could maybe go look at it...if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Paranoia  
> Pronouns:he/they  
> Real name: Histor  
> Is very protective over Virgil, which he considers as his brother.  
> Unlike his brother they can’t feel fear themselves, instead they only have the power to cause it. If his smoke is on a person or in their general facility it can make that person have their worst fear come to life. To Virgil though, it only makes him sleepy, as Paranoia has no intention to make Virgil feel scared.
> 
> Paranoia’s room: his room can only be described as a black empty pit, but inside of this “pit” he can make anything he wants. He could make your dreams come true or he could make your nightmares a reality.  
> Virgil in turn, can also control his brother’s creations if he really needed to, which is why the dragon for Roman’s fear listened to Virgil’s command.
> 
> Monstrophobia- the fear of monsters.
> 
> Panphobia- fear of becoming a bad person
> 
> Scoptophobia- fear of being watched.


End file.
